Video enabled chatting and other video enabled services have not reached their full potential, nor have live video functions been widely adopted by the computer using community. The lack of adoption is due in some part to a user perceived difficulty in establishing video chat accounts, configuring cameras, and the associated operations typically associated with enabling video chat, including for example, the need to manage contacts. Furthermore, most video enabled services provide overly complex platforms that intimidate a conventional computer user. While there exists well known providers, for example SKYPE, the user base for existing services has not grown as expected. Nor have video enabled interactions been widely adopted beyond commercial settings that typically employ hardware specially configured to deliver live video services.